


New Horizons

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, No Smut, Prompt Fic, no polyamory, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just Finnrey one shots which run on fan requested prompts! I will take any prompt, but there are 2 rules: No smut and No polyamory prompts! Other than that, all prompts are welcome. Modern AU, High school AU, anything. It's up to you guys! If you want to email me a prompt, contact me @ mlouann13@gmail.com !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This are just one shots for my TFA OTP: Finnrey!! Aka JediStorm! Anyway, refer to the summary for more info!

Welcome to this lovely set of one shots! Since this runs on fan requests, there is no actual chapter, but I will use this as a chance to lay out the basics. 

These will be in no chronological order, unless you guys WANT a sequel, the one shot is a stand-alone.   
I will accept NO SMUT. I want to keep it clean...   
No polyamory relationships, please. I want this to be Finnrey, not Jedistormpilot.   
Other than the two aforementioned rules, I accept any and all prompts and I put My email in the summary so you guys can reach me that way too. Well, that's all for now, remember...

PROMPTS=POSTS


	2. Injured

New Horizons: Injured  
Prompt: Finn gets a little injured on a mission and Rey goes crazy. In all the craziness, they confess their love for each other. 

Rey Pov:  
Finn is off for his first mission since that snowy night on Starkiller Base. He has been assigned to head to a First Order dominant system and seek out a resistance sympathizer and find out info on the First Order's whereabouts and plans. Simple, really. It was a 2 day mission, and today was the day Finn was supposed to come home. General Organa said to expect Finn and the others at about 1300. So, here I am at 1230 in the hangar bay. Ugh, sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. I mean, I have had feelings for Finn ever since I came back from D'Qar 3 months ago. But that doesn't mean I wait like Finn is my boyfriend. Besides, it's not like I'll suddenly say, "Oh hey Finn, I've had these feelings for you for over 3 months and I have just now decided to tell you. Anyways, what's for dinner?" I don't know. Maybe something will happen. Probably not. I check my watch again. Yes! 1300 hours! Finn and the others should be coming any minute! Oh man, if waiting for 2 days for those guys wasn't arduous enough, just wait for the really long assignments. As Finn touches down and opens up his door, I notice he gets out with the most obvious limp I've ever seen. Upon instinct, I run up to Finn, my protective senses kicking in. "What happened to you?" I ask, worried for Finn and his wellbeing. "Uh... Well... I May have took a blaster bolt to the calf...." Finn says, almost reluctantly. "Finn! That thing could get infected, and if you're not careful, you could get severe infection and LOSE your leg! Come on, we're going to the medbay to get you checked out!" I say, extremely worried. As Finn limps along, I support him with both of my arms and the Force. Man, he is both weak and heavy, a deadly cocktail. I eventually get Finn to the medbay and he gets in a room on the spot. In the room, I get a really good look at the wound. Ugh, it's a nasty blaster shot, that's for sure. "Finn..." I say in bewilderment, amazed he let himself get this way. I then say, "Finn, why did you let yourself get this way? Finn, I love you and I hate seeing you this way." It is then I realize what I just said. I just confessed my feelings for Finn. It came out so easily too. I am interrupted by Finn saying, "I know Rey, and I love you too. I just didn't bother thinking." Finn then realizes what he just said as well. Our silence is broken by a med droid coming in and treating Finn. The droid says it isn't too serious and doesn't require stitches. The droid then applies a healing salve and gives Finn a bottle of the stuff. We then are free to go. Once we are out of the medbay, Finn presses his lips against mine and says, "I love you, Rey." "I love you too, Finn." I say without apprehension. And all I know is at peace.


	3. BB-Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Finn and Rey bond over BB-8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this prompt when I got it. It's JediStorm bonding over a certain BB unit. I'm sorry it's So short, But I was writing this before I went to a movie with my siblings. I'm literally writing this on the way home from said movie. I also just ate, so forgive the shortness.

Rey pov:  
As Finn and I walk along the Resistance base, Finn attempts to strike up a conversation. "So, how long has it been since we've escaped from Jakku?" Finn asks. "5 months." I say, because I still remember the day in vivid clarity. Finn then says, "So it has been 5 months since BB-8 came rolling into our lives with a map to a legend?" I just nod, realizing how true it is. "Yet we thought he was nothing more than a pesky droid. Something to slow us down." I say. Finn then said, "You know, we technically owe our relationship to BB-8." I respond with, "Yeah. True. But she is still annoying." Finn chuckles fondly. "She is a wild thing." Finn says. I grin. "Yeah," I say with a chuckle, "She is." 

 

 


	4. I can hear my heart go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rey has feelings for Finn but is too shy/scared to admit it. BB-8 decides to take matters into her own hands (or at least what does for hands)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a 3rd person pov for severus, I made an effort to make is as long as possible. I hope you guys enjoy! P.S. The chapter title is took from "Uh-Oh" by Chloe Bennet. Yes, the actress from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

3rd person pov:  
As Rey walked the resistance base, she was caught up in a reverie. She was thinking about Finn, and how different life for her was since he woke up. One thing in particular was different: She had officially fallen head over heels in love with Finn. That was the same case for Finn. Rey feared that if she told Finn about her feelings, it would destroy their friendship. Finn feared that if he told Rey his feelings, she would merely laugh in his face and never speak to him again. Now, Rey had never exactly been a shy girl, you just can't do that on a desolate planet like Jakku, which is also filled to the gills with corruption. Yet Rey had never felt so shy about one thing in all of her life. Finn on the other hand HAD to be quiet, for being a stormtrooper didn't allow things like love get in the way of the mission. His squad and the first order were his life. But now, he has a choice which way his life goes. And the only one who notices what's going on- BB-8. The Orange and White droid had noticed the feelings between the two for the past 4 months. Yet the lovestruck duo just didn't realize it. As BB-8 rolled beside Rey, she noted how the latter was in a reverie of some sort. The former noted that and beeped to get Rey's attention. "What is it?" Rey asked, wondering if there was a threat to them. Beebee beeped saying, 'Master Rey, do you like Finn? I've  noticed you staring at him for the past few months and you seem like you're in a daze thinking about him.' Rey pauses, as if thinking about whether to tell the droid. After letting out a breath, Rey says, "Yes. For the past four months." Well, she doesn't say it, she whispers it. Then she asks in a normal tone, "How did you know?" Beebee only beeps. Rey then walks for a little longer, and goes to help General Organa. Beebee realizes that now, she's on her own, and decides that she will find Finn and get him to confess his feelings to Rey if it's the last thing she does. As Beebee rolls around the base, she finds Finn and beeps belatedly to get his attention. Eventually, Finn confesses to the droid and says he needs to go to his quarters before dinner. Shortly after that, Beebee goes to see Rey and tells her that Finn returns his feelings. Rey smiles but says, "That can't be true." After the conversation with Beebee, it's dinner. As Rey takes her usual seat and waits for Finn, she begins to fill her plate. As Finn comes to their table, the two say at the same time, "I need to tell you something." Before Rey can react, Finn says, "You first." Rey then states bluntly, "I've had feelings for you for the past 4 months I've been back on base." "Me too." Finn says. Finn then decided to do something even more courageous. He brings Rey's face to his and kisses her passionately. At first, Rey is unsure of what to do, but returns the kiss anyways. After that, Finn says, "I've wanted to do that since you came back." "Me too." Rey says. And all that they know is at peace.


	5. Baby tonight, we're beautiful now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: College/University AU where Finn and Rey are roommates and it's pizza night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from "Beautiful Now" by Zedd ft. Jon Bellion. I don't own that, "The Jungle Book", or "Star Wars." There is also mentioned prayer. But anyways, I hope you guys like this one. It has tooth-rotting fluff.

New Horizons   
Rey pov   
Tonight is pizza night. But it is not just ANY pizza night, either. Today finals ended! So, in honor of the occasion, Finn is ordering 3 pizzas and we've rented a movie. "The Jungle Book." While Finn and I wait for the pizza to come, Finn and I make idle chatter while our dog, Bilbo Baggins the 8th sits on my lap. After about 10 minutes of chatter, we hear a knock at the door. As Finn grabs $20, he opens the door and gives the pizza guy his money. After that, he comes in and regains his place next to me on the couch. As soon as he sets the pizzas down, we bless the food and Finn opens all three boxes while I put in "The Jungle Book." While the previews play out for the film, I grab two slices of pizza: One Meat Eater, the other Hawai'ian. Finn gets two slices also, both meat eater. While the film plays out, we both eat piece after piece of all three pizzas. Then, something unexpected happens near the end of the film. Finn wraps his arm around me. And I do something even more unexpected. I put my head on his shoulder. We watch the movie, and as soon as the end credits are rolling, Finn presses his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I kiss back, and caress his jawline while doing so. As soon as Finn pulls away, he asks, "Rey, will you be my girlfriend?" I only nod, not trusting my voice. Finn finally did it. The guy who I've had feelings for actually returned those feelings. Huh, I guess this pizza night was more special than I thought it would be. It was more than special, though. It was absolutely spectacular. I smile against his chest, and all I know is at the most serene state it can be in.


	6. Prompts?

So guys, this fic started our with prompts galore and now I'm wondering where they've gone?? If any of y'all have any prompts at all, let me know. I'm working on one right now for my aos fic "Teenagers. 'Nuff said." And I'm pretty sure My aos crossover is losing interest. I know my writing could be better, but it will only get better if I keep doing it. So, let the prompts rain people! I promise you I'll make it as great as I can possibly make it. And I'll have more time to write since school's out. Ok, until next time I'm out!


	7. Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from guest: Rey gets back from training and is super sore (her feet are killing her) so her super awesome sharpshooter boyfriend Finn decides to give her a massage (they share a quarters).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the guest if the prompt isn't to the letter, but I was right when I said I was going to have way too much fun because I DID! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and remember PROMPTS=POSTS. Also, May the Force be With You.

Rey Pov:  
There are only 3 sounds to be heard. Number one: The sound of Master Luke and I's panting. Number two: The slash of two dueling sabers as the colors collide, forming an odd shade of gold at the exact point of intersection. Number three: The occasional slap of flesh against the resistance-issued training mat. Master Luke and I have been training for 8 hours. This is our last sparring session of the day. To say Jedi training is hard is the understatement of the decade. Every day, I must put my body and mind under copious, arduous strain. But as of right now, the only thing I can keep my mind on is defending myself from Master Luke's blows. After another set of parried strikes, Master Luke calls it for the day. "You have done enough for the day, Padawan. Now, let yourself relax before dinner. You've earned it." Was what Master Luke had said before sending me off. When I begin to walk is when I feel the effects of an arduous day on my body, or more specifically, my feet. Yet, I find the will to walk to my shared quarters with my longtime boyfriend, Finn. "Love makes a Jedi stronger when utilized correctly." Luke said once, much to my shock. Before that, I feared that I would have to let go of all of my attachments to truly become a Jedi. Before I know it, I am at the door of our quarters. I slide the key card, unlocking the sliding, sleek door of our home. Finn is there already, reading a book. Luckily, his day ends 3 hours before mine. I flop down on our bed. Finn, as if immediately knowing what to do, comes over and sits by my side. He still feels the need to ask, as if to confirm his suspicions: "Are you alright?" I shake my head and say, "My feet feel like they've been trampled, beaten, and bruised by a bantha." Finn nods in understanding. "I can help. The troops in my division and I often had the exact same problems as you have now." I give him a look and nod my consensus to him. As Finn gently takes off my shoes and socks, he begins to rub and it hits all the right pressure points. It's like he is using the Force itself to aid in healing my sore, tired feet. I feel as if I'm in a warm cloud of some sort, a daze in a way. It just feels amazing to have an actual recovery time after an arduous, fulsome day, whereas on Jakku the only refuge or break I had was when I had a few sips of my rationed water supply. I just can't believe Finn is able to do this and make me feel like I'm on a bed of clouds in less than 30 minutes. I'm officially amazed by my sharpshooter boyfriend's many talents. "So it turns our shooting isn't the only gift you have with your hands." I say, only half jokingly. Finn nods his thanks at my compliment. So, that's how General Organa finds Finn and I close together on the bed, fast asleep in the middle of dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! May the Force be with You! That ending though :). So fluffy! Thanks again to the guest for the prompt!! Hope I get more prompts soon! Or else I'll have to do my own prompts lol jk! I love you guys! I loved writing this! Now, I have a challenge for you guys: I'll post every day for a week on one condition: Somebody has to guess my favorite part in TFA! Whoever can do that gets to send me 7 prompts that I'll post daily! Ready, Aim, FIRE!!!


	8. Sparks fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rey works in the camping section of a retail store, and Finn works in the same store in the men's department and Rey has a major crush on Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's me with a late night update! This was a prompt for Fenuituan (sorry if I spelled it wrong!) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! May the Force be with You!

Rey pov:  
"Fast comes the blessing of all that you've dreamed, but then comes the curses of diamonds and rings, only at first-" I cut the fantastic, gritty vocals of Dan Reynolds and Imagine Dragons to get ready for my day at Resistance sporting goods. While Leia is a fair boss and I love my job, sometimes I wonder if it's worth getting up at 3 am for. As I make up my bed, my thoughts wander to my different jobs today. I have to restock the fishing poles, rifles, and tents due to a whole new shipment that came in last night all the way from Utah. Soon enough, I'm in the shower, and my thought wander to something more than camping goods. My mind wanders to Finn, a man about my age working in the men's department. I don't know what made me attracted to him in the first place. He was hire number 2,187. As I muse more about Finn, I wash myself and get out of the shower and put on my usual work clothes. Leia doesn't have a dress code or uniforms, except we can't show up naked. The outfit is just a beige tank top with brown shorts. I slip on a pair of Nike running shoes and tie my hair up in 3 buns, for they had become popular with the customers. After that, I grab my car keys to my 2007 Jeep Wrangler and a power bar with a protein shake and head out the door. I then start my commute, Flyleaf blaring. I am finished with my power bar by the time I'm at work. I start drinking my protein shake as I approach the door, 5 minutes early. Soon enough, I am through with my drink and head in. I notice Finn and wave. Finn reciprocates the gesture with a smile. I smile back and head back to my department to unpack and stock the shelves for the coming crowds. Soon enough, I am done unpacking and stocking. I sit at the desk, waiting for the inevitable confused customer in need if help. Not right now though, for it is only 11:30 am. Nobody should be here for another 1-2 hours. As I walk around the store, I only see about 10 customers who are all seasoned fisherman, campers, boaters, etc. While I am looking though, I bump into a hard chest. I look up and realize it's Finn. I blush and apologize. "It's alright." Is all Finn says with I smile. "Hey Rey, I was wondering, our lunch break is in half an hour, how would you like to accompany me to this great restaurant I know about 5 minutes from here? It just serves burgers and seafood, but I think you'd like it." Finn says. I nod honestly. This is actually happening. 'Wait, it's not a date.' I think to myself. He probably doesn't like me that way.  
Finn pov:  
I can't believe this! She actually thinks I'm worth her time! She is actually wanting to go out and eat with me! Well, she probably doesn't like me that way, but a man can dream!  
Rey pov:  
I head back to my desk, and send Finn a smile on the way. As I do, my heart is beating out of my chest. Soon enough, it's lunch and Finn is taking me to the restaurant he told me about. On the way, I learn he enjoys Flyleaf also, and we reflect on our favorite songs by the aforementioned band. When we get there, Finn opens the door for me, like a gentleman and I step out and send a thankful smile his way. As we walk in, Finn continues the gentlemanly behavior. And while he does that, I have a swell of hope in my chest that he may just consider this a date.  
Finn pov:  
I act like a gentleman, hoping to high heaven that that means Rey will consider this a date. Rey smiles at me in thanks. As we head to a table, Rey chooses a booth and we sit across from each other and talk until the waiter takes our food and drink orders. We both decide on a seafood platter with water. As Rey and I talk, I slowly crack up the courage to say something that will either be on of m my greatest triumphs which I will tell the story of to my children, or on of my most embarrassing failures. After 10 more minutes of conversation, our drinks come. The waiter promises that our food should be coming out soon. As Rey and I drink our drinks, I pull out a purple box and say, "Rey, I have had the most massive crush on you ever since we've been working together. So, I was wondering, would you be my girlfriend?" Rey nods and I hand her the gift. It is a silver necklace with a simple locket charm. She smiles at me and vehemently, happily thanks me. Yep, definitely a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! The challenge from the last chapter still open! Whoever guesses my favorite part from TFA gets to send me 7 prompts which I turn into one shots which will get posted every day for a week! May the Force be with you!


	9. When they try to get to you, baby I'll be the fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Can you write this prompt where Rey is fighting the Knights of Ren, and right before they're able to overwhelm her, POW! Luke's new Padawan Finn helps save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Finn Skywalker, who commented this 9 days ago on Chapter 8. This was kind of a challenge because I've never written Padawan!Finn before, but it was so fun to write!! I promise I'll update my other fics soon, but my life has been (barely) controlled chaos. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I don't own Star wars, Disney does.

> **Finn Pov:**

I'm training with Luke while Rey is on a mission to Hoth. Apparently Hoth is the planet The First Order is scouting for a new base. I am snapped back to reality as Master Luke and I's practice lightsabers clash.  _Almost too close a call. Focus! You'd know if Rey was hurt._ Luke turns his saber off, saying, "You're clearly worried about Rey. I'll call it off training early today." I nod and turn my saber off. It is at this moment, I feel in the Force that Rey is becoming increasingly distressed. One thing is clear: I need to go after her. 

> **Rey pov:**

I continue to fight the Knights off, but there are too many of them. I come to a caveat, realizing that one of three things is going to happen: 

  1. I'll be captured
  2. I'll be killed
  3. By some miracle, I'll get some backup. 



But #3 is probably not happening. But still, knowing the risks, I continue to fight. And just before a Knight of Ren is able to overwhelm me and strike the final blow, I feel a familiar Force presence.  _Is number 3 actually happening?!?!?!_ And lo and behold, here comes Finn, my saving grace, and we fight them off together, until one mishap. While Finn was able to mortally wound Orro Ren, the Knight managed to get one hit in on my leg, breaking my femur.  _Just like back on Jakku._ I scream, the searing pain tearing the sound out of my throat. "Rey? Oh Bantha fodder, we need to get you to Naboo, back to the resistance base." Finn taps a comm and says, "We're ready Poe. Get us out of here." "On my way. Meet you in minus five." Poe says. _Now we wait._

~~~~~~This 5 minute time skip is brought to you by The Resistance. Also, Finn pov~~~~~~~~

Poe helps us into his ship, and he says, "We're gonna go back for the  _Falcon_ , but as of right now, we need to get Rey some medical attention!" I nod and take Rey to the medbay of the ship. Poe puts his ship into autopilot, with coordinates to the location of the  _Falcon._ I whisper to Rey, "When they try to get to you, baby I'll be the fighter." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this, and let me know if you want a part two. The title and ending line are from "The Fighter" by Keith urban ft. Carrie Underwood.


	10. I still get jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a little jealous and decides to handle it in a strange way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I died for forever in a day, but I'm back!! I really just needed time to rediscover who I am as a writer and work on my other projects and get over severe writers block. This prompt is from a guest: Can you do a jealous Rey fic please?

**Rey Pov:**

Finn and I walk around the base, hand in hand; We have a goal in mind. Finn came up with the idea of finding the sweetest berries we possibly could to make a cobbler, a food introduced to us by Poe, who apparently grew up with the food on Yavin IV. As I walked, I picked up on gossip amongst the other resistance engineers.  _"How are they still together?" "I wish Finn would drop that and date a real girl instead of that stick figure."_ And suddenly, I feel anger that I can't quite call anger rise within my increasingly frustrated person that there are people who want Finn for themselves. I take a deep breath and I hear Finn's voice in my head:  _Breathe. Inhale, hold, exhale. Inhale, hold, exhale. There you go._ I breathe slowly, and Finn notices this and pulls me off to the side and asks the same thing that he did when we first met: "Are you ok?" I nod and reply with something that is unladylike but very Rey-like in an indescribable tone of voice: "I will be, I just need to take care of something." Finn looks at me with a look that says  _don't do anything too ludicrous._ I smirk in reply and take his hand once again and we begin walking once again, with Finn looking at me warily the entire time. As we leave the hangar and find the nearby kitchen. Finn and I enter the galley and I find the well-stocked refrigerator and freezer. I hear more people enter the kitchen and the same whispers begin again.  _"They don't belong together." "How does Finn have any sort of attraction to that stick?"_ I find sweet berries and pop one in my mouth. I chew and swallow on it and turn around and say to Finn, blatantly ignoring the three glares of the other people in the spacious galley, "You should taste these berries, they're very sweet." Finn reaches for them, but I grab his wrist and say, "No, not like that, silly." And before Finn can reply back, I slam my lips onto his and to my shock, he pulls me closer and he puts his fingers in my hair. We begrudgingly pull back, gasping for breath. The aghast expressions of the three women also have crystal clear mortification and disgust. All Finn and I do is smirk. 


	11. Prompts? Pt. 2

Hey y'all. I know that these "chapters" annoy you, but I needed to touch base with you guys! I'm recently off of my writing hiatus, and I need to readjust to writing for this fandom. So I'm curious: Do you have any requests for new one shots? If so, please post them in the comments below!!!


	12. I'm gonna stand by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For JTSKYWALKER:  
> I think Finn and Rey would be perfect parents for Force Sensitive Children. Write something about Rey having twins one dark skinned girl who is aggressive like she is and one light skinned straight brown hair boy who is similar to Finn. How would they approach this as a couple. Kylo Ren wants those kids because of there potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me last night and I hope you guys enjoy it!!

**Rey pov** :

_I'm in a wide open field. The sky is a brilliant blue, with no clouds in sight. I feel the grass in between my toes; I'm barefoot. I look around and see a tall tree with roots that clearly go deep into the ground, and vines wrapping around it's trunk; the top of the tree is covered in long branches and green leaves. There is an unexplainable pull to the tree. I find myself slowly walking toward it, and I'm about to touch it-_

I'm shook awake by my daughter, Andromeda, or Andi. "Momma," she says worriedly, "It's Han. We were dreaming and it was about the bad man in the mask. I was able to wake up, but he's still in there!" I immediately wake up, knowing who "The Bad Man" is.

I'm pulled roughly by Andi, who has a familiar look in her eyes- a feral look. She has always been the more fierce twin. Han is a bit more gentle natured, taking after Finn, than Andi.

Soon, I'm in their shared room; Jacob is sweating and has a pained look on his face. Andi bluntly says, "How is the bad man in here," She points to her left temple, "But not in here?" She motions to the room.

I squat and tell Andi, "You and Han have the Force. It's a power that allows you to do amazing things. But, if used for bad things like what the Bad Man is doing to Han, it's a terrible thing. It surrounds us and penetrates us. I have to use the Force to help the Bad Man get out of Han's dream. Don't be afraid." She nods, and I place the palm of my hand on Han's forehead. Slowly, I gently place my Force presence in Han's dream space.

Kylo pov:

The boy and I are still fighting, mentally. But I'm winning, because the strain is showing on his face. I let his sister get away, but I will not let him get away. Suddenly, something is amiss.

I feel the scavenger's Force presence behind me. I turn around and face her. "Ren. Release Han from your hold. You will be sorry if you don't." I smirk and say, "Careful with the threats, Rey. You don't have anyone here to save you." The scavenger raises an eyebrow.

Her incredibly strong Force presence is suddenly wrapping its fingers around my mind and tearing it apart. I suddenly lose my hold on the boy and he disappears. I'm falling to my knees due to the pain. And suddenly, it's gone. I'm alone.

 **Rey pov** :  
Han and I are now both awake, breathing heavily; However, it is for different reasons. My children are Force sensitive. And they were nearly taken by my nemesis. Andi still has a feral expression crossing her dark skin and hazel eyes. I run my hand gently over her hair and she calms down. I still see fear in Han's brown eyes and lighter skin.

I put Andi and Han back to bed after a song and story and go back to Finn and I's room. Finn is awake, and I see that it is just now 0600. I go into Finn's waiting arms and begin to cry. "They're Force sensitive. Kylo nearly had them." Finn rubs my back soothingly and says softly, "Hey, he didn't get them, did he? And that's because my amazing," he kisses my hair, "Hot, Jedi wife saved them." Hen brings my lips to his in a sweet kiss. He whispers against my lips, "And We'll figure it out. We always do." I smile and put my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! Please feel free to leave any prompts below!!!


	13. Baby, you're so classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnrey High school AU: Pizza night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, but I had so much fun writing it!!!! This is for xPrincessRey!!!

**Rey pov:**

I look in the mirror, checking my appearance one last time. My best friend of 3 years, Finn, asked me on a date yesterday. I am so excited, but I'm nervous of how I'm going to act.

What if I eat like I've not eaten in a week? Or what if I trip over my words and make a fool of myself? I shake my head to get the crazy thoughts out of it and look at my hair, making sure I tamed the frizz.

I'm wearing a red tank with lace detailing at the neck and a low keyhole back. The shirt is long and comes to the bottom of the back pockets of my black shorts. I'm wearing the Lokai bracelet that Finn got me for my birthday last year and a pair of red drop earrings.

Nothing too fancy, considering the both of us are just going to the local pizza place 2 blocks from here. My hair is down in the half-up bun Alicia Vikander, my favorite actress, wore at the Oscars.

I take a deep breath, slip my sandals on my feet, take one last look at the mirror, grab my purse with my money and phone, and head toward the door.  
Right as I'm opening the door, I see Finn with his closed fist, about to knock on my door. Instead, he lowers his hand, laughs, and says, "I'm starting to think you have some sort of supernatural power that senses when I'm here." I smile and laugh back with a reply: "I most likely do. You ready to go?" I ask. Finn nods and we walk perfectly in step.  
I decide that the silence with us needs to be broken and start a conversation. "So," I begin tentatively, "How many days left until school's out?" Finn says, "Well, if you're currently in the same boat as ourselves, today was it. But, school ends Wednesday at 11:30 for those who have to take tests." I smile and say, "I can't believe our junior year was over like that. One more year and then we graduate. If we survive." I laugh and reply back, "Slow your roll, Stormy. We just need to appreciate the fact that we made it through the hardest part of high school. We had a full schedule last year, so we only have 2 more required classes and then 1 fluff class." Finn laughs and says, "Now who's thinking too far ahead?" I laugh and say, "Uh, pot meet kettle." We both dissolve into laughter.

After a short walk, Finn and I are at the pizza parlor. "How many?" Says a kind-looking waitress with long blond hair pulled back into a dutch braid, tan skin dotted with freckles across her high cheekbones, and blue eyes. Finn replies with, "2." She nods and leads us back to a booth right next to a window. She gives us both menus and says, "Here are your menus. We will have a waiter here in a few minutes. Have a nice meal." Finn smiles and says, "I'm just going to get a Pepsi. What about you." I jokingly scoff and say, "You and your Pepsi. I'm just going to get sweet tea." Finn rolls his eyes and says, "Careful with the tea. That can ruin your teeth." I make a show of looking indignant and say, "Like how Pepsi destroys your kidneys." Finn shakes his head, silently admitting defeat while I laugh.

"Now that we've decided on our unhealthy drinks, let's decide how unhealthy of a pizza we're going to get." Finn says with a laugh. I say, "We should get bacon." Finn rolls his eyes and says, "Rey Skywalker, you know me too well." I smile, a look that comes easily when I'm around Finn.

As soon as we are done talking, a waitress who looks strangely like Kaya Scodelario comes and says, "My name is Carina, I'm gonna be taking care of you this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" She looks at me to order first, "I'll have your sweet tea with lemon." She smiles and looks at Finn, who says, "I'll have a Pepsi." She smiles again and asks, "Are you guys ready to order?" Finn and I nod and Finn says, "We'll have a medium bacon pizza please." Carina smiles and says, "That's really good. Their bacon pizza has always been my favorite. I'll have that out to you guys momentarily." We smile and tell her thank you.

I tentatively reach across the table, hoping Finn will take my hand in his. As he reaches across the table and intertwines our fingers, I know this romance is meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please feel free to leave any prompts below!


	14. The closer I get to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been forever. And I'm going to be honest: I've had a really hard, stressful few months. I haven't really had time to write finnrey and honestly that's broke my heart. I love this fandom, the people in it, and the amazing feedback I receive. So, here I am, back from the dead for the umpteenth time. I apologize to whomever I have inconvenienced, but between my schoolwork and art club, I've been super busy. Not to mention my ongoing struggle with panic attacks and emotional abuse. But here I am. I love you guys so much and I honestly want to say that you guys have saved my life on more than 1 occasion, and for that I am eternally grateful. Now, onto the long overdue update. If you have any prompt at all, please comment below, I love writing them so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For JTSKYWALKER: Can you do a prompt based on "The Closer I get to you" by Roberta Flack ft. Donnie Hathaway? (P.S Sorry if I didn't get the review to the letter....) Sorry if this one's short!

**Rey pov:**

   I sit and wait for Finn in the cold December weather, waiting for him to get off of his bus. We are in High school, anxious for graduation in less than 5 months. I pull out my phone and untangle my earbuds, tired of waiting in silence.  _Wow, not even 5 minutes and I'm already pulling out YouTube. Am I sure I'm not 5 years old on the inside? I have the attention span of one._ Smirking at my internal commentary, I put one earbud in and open YouTube, selecting  _The Closer I get to you_ by Roberta Flack ft Donnie Hathaway. An old favorite. 

 

   I always said to Finn that if we ever dated that this would be our song. I begin singing quietly to the lyrics, even though the music is so loud. So loud, in fact, that I don't even hear Finn's bus door creak open and the sound of his boots crunching on the half inch thick snow. However, I do feel him tickling my sides. I squeal, loudly, and yank my earbuds out. I wrap my arms around Finn's neck, feeling the vibration of his laughter. I pull apart from the hug, but not before Finn wraps his arms around my torso. "I'm sorry," Finn laughs, "But your reaction every time..." Finn teased. 

    I pretend to be mad for a minute before I grumble, "You'd better be happy the gift in here isn't a lump of coal!" I begin laughing as Finn picks me up and throws me over his shoulder like a fireman. "Finn!" I squeal, "Put me down!" I begin laughing as Finn starts to run with me, finally putting me soundly on the ground in front of our favorite gazebo. 

 

   Finn drops down to one knee, and I give him a strange look. Finn only smiles and says, "Rey, I know we haven't talked about dating that much. And I know that neither of us have ever been in a relationship. But I have never felt the way I feel for you. So I ask you," he queries while pulling out a beautiful Pandora charm bracelet, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I have tears in my eyes when I say, "Yes." 


	15. Requests? Part 3

Hey y'all. Look, I'm not dead! So, I know I haven't been active lately, that's why I'm here to say: If you have any requests, please comment below! I have seriously missed writing for you guys, so please please please comment any requests below!


End file.
